


Be More Chill Short Prompts and Requests

by sardonicat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Requests, one shots, prompts, richjake, squip squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/pseuds/sardonicat
Summary: a collective "story" to dump any one-shots that I think are too short to be their own work! I update tags and such with each chapter so any relationship (romantic or otherwise) that's tagged has at least one mini in here! mostly fluffy stuff, or light angst with fluffy payoff, but potential triggers and heavy angst will be tagged if I write any of those and mentioned in the notes before the chapter.





	1. We're Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Can I hold your hand?"  
> ship: Richjake
> 
> aka the one that was supposed to be just a cute hand holding richjake fic and I turned it into angst bc it's what I do

Rich Goranski sat in the stiff waiting room chair, his leg bouncing forcefully as he stared down at his hands. He absentmindedly ran his fingers along the angry red markings that covered his arm. He didn’t mind the burn scars so much as he had when the bandages first came off. To be honest, he had learned to think of them as pretty badass, but on days like today, when he had to face the other, more serious consequences of that night, the memories made them sting as if he could still feel the flames spreading over his body.

He shook his head to clear the horrific images forming and perked up when his best friend, Jake Dillinger, finally rolled around the corner to meet him. Rich tried to ignore the ache in his heart, the guilt burning in his stomach as Jake parked his wheelchair next to him. Ever since they had both woken up in this hospital the day after Halloween, Jake had made it clear that pity was the last thing he wanted, but it was difficult for Rich to comply when he was weighed down with the responsibility of singlehandedly ruining the life of Middleborough High’s golden boy. Nevertheless, he managed a reassuring smile as Jake settled beside him.

“How did it go? Any news?” Rich asked.

Jake shook his head, “Not yet, they said to wait here until they were ready.” He bit his lip and glanced away. Rich pretended not to notice the quivering breath he took before turning back with a smile, “But hey, whatever happens, it’s going to be okay! I don’t need to walk when I’ve got you and Brooke and Chloe and Michael and everyone and…” he hesitated, rolling his chair forward and back apprehensively, “It’s going to be fine!”

Rich sighed, knowing he was about to say something he’d regret, “Jake-“

“Don’t!” Jake cut him off immediately, “ _Please_ don’t apologize again. I know that wasn’t you, okay? It’s not your fault and it never will be. Just…” he trailed off.

“Just… what?”

“Can I hold your hand?” Jake asked, practically startling Rich out of his skin. Of all the things he could’ve expected to come out of Jake’s mouth in that moment, this was probably the one he expected the least. “I’m just… really freaking out, dude.”

He felt a blush creeping up his neck, but Rich nodded and placed his hand palm-up on the arm of the chair. Jake tentatively took it and slipped his fingers between Rich’s. Though he was meant to be comforting Jake, the warmth of Jake’s hands had a calming effect on Rich as well, even if his heart was jumping out of his chest.

 _Shut the fuck up,_ Rich thought, trampling whatever was going on inside him. _Jake has enough going on without your stupid feelings shit getting in the way._

“Thanks, Rich.”

“Of course.”

Their hands tightened around one another when a woman in a long white coat came around the corner and called, “Jake Dillinger?” He raised his hand and the woman came closer. Jake glanced at Rich for a split second, terror in his eyes, and Rich gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in response.

His stomach dropped at the grim tone in the doctor’s voice, “Mr. Dillinger, your case is, to be frank, one of the worst I’ve ever seen. Even at your age and relatively excellent health, the chances of anyone being able to walk again after putting so much pressure on broken legs are slim to none.”

“God, Jake I’m – “ Rich began.

“But,” the doctor continued over Rich, “It looks like with the right course of physical therapy you’ll be able to make a full recovery. It won’t be easy, but we’ll do our very best to get you there.”

Jake beamed, “You mean, I’m going to be able to walk again?” She nodded, and began explaining the details of his case and just how lucky he was.

Rich barely caught a word of it, all he could focus on was Jake and how elated he was, and how, maybe, he didn’t ruin his best friend’s life after all. He could barely contain himself when the doctor finally left. “Rich, I – “ he didn’t let Jake finish.

Rich took Jake’s face in his hands and threw himself forward until their lips were pressed together. The moment was terrifying and exhilarating all at once but, _god_ , it felt right. When Jake didn’t pull away, he began to kiss him in earnest, over and over until he had to pull away to fucking breathe. He struggled to meet Jake’s eyes for a second, but was relieved when he did.

“It’s all going to be okay, Rich,” Jake smirked. Rich giggled, and they both smiled brightly into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my least favorite piece of bmc writing that I've done but other people said they liked it so I figured I'd toss it up here anyway? I hope you enjoyed!! -mik  
> (ps my tumblr is @whyamiheere if you're interested!)


	2. There He Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I got you a present."  
> ship: Richjake
> 
> aka the christmas richjake (richjakemas) fic and probably the least angsty fic I'll ever write, enjoy it!

Jake tucked his face deeper into the thick scarf wrapping his neck as he trekked across the empty sidewalk. The snowfall was relatively light for New Jersey at this time of year, but the combination of the wet flakes coating his hair and the biting cold trying to sneak under his earmuffs was enough to quicken his steps as he neared his journey’s end. It would all be worth it though, no doubt about that. Rich was always worth it.

He stretched his fingers, stiff from the freezing temperature, and pulled his phone from his pocket. Jake was uncertain whether it was excitement, the weather, or some combination of both that made his hands shake, but he managed to tap out a quick message to his boyfriend in spite of it. “I got you a present.” He smirked as Rich almost immediately started typing a reply.

“Well I’m pumped for you to get my EVEN BETTER present, check your mailbox soon ;)” Jake stifled an elated giggle. Miraculously, Jenna had managed to keep his plan safe from Rich’s prying habits. Either that or he had suddenly developed a knack for lying (the latter of which was about as likely as Rich having grown a few inches).

The two months since Jake had been able to see Rich in person had been exhausting, to say the least. The pair had managed to survive off of the late night skype calls and daily good morning texts, but not a moment went by when Jake didn’t miss being with him every day. Heading off to different colleges had made sense at the time, their relationship was relatively new and there was no guarantee they’d even last the summer, but now Jake’s chest ached just to feel the smaller boy’s hand in his once more.

He was so close.

Finally, he reached the door of the complex, giddy with anticipation. Logically, Jake knew the rush of warmth that surrounded him as he yanked the door open came from the heating system, but all he could think about was how it meant he was that much closer to Rich.

Jake was certain the elevator wouldn’t be able to carry him fast enough for his tastes, so he instead chose to sprint up the two flights of stairs to Rich’s floor. Almost there. Almost there.

There it was, third dorm on the right. There _he_ was.

He raised a tight fist to the door, nails digging into his palm, and knocked. A little too fast? Desperate and urgent sounding? Maybe, but he couldn’t care less.

He heard a lock flip on the other side, the door creaked open, and _there he was._

“Jake? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” He wasn’t given time to respond before the tiny form launched towards him. Jake was almost knocked over backwards by the impact, but he couldn’t complain when Rich’s legs were wrapped around his torso, allowing him to better reach his lips.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there for, he only knew that this kiss was fully worth all the time he’d waited for it. Both boys were gasping for breath and had wide smiles plastered across their faces by the time they broke apart.

 “So…” Rich began, the adorable way he lisped the word making Jake’s heart flutter, “For real, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think? I’m breaking you out of here, dude.”

Rich’s smile fell, “Jake… You know I want to come home and see everyone but you heard my dad. I’m not welcome back there. I had to fight for special permission just to stay here over break, I can’t just-”

Jake dug around in his pocket and pulled out the thin, carefully wrapped box. “I think you should open your present.”

His boyfriend shot him a confused glance, but took the package anyway. Rich warily tore away the shiny snowflake-laden paper and opened the box. “Holy shit.” Jake looked on eagerly. “You mean-“

Jake’s smile, impossibly, grew even wider as Rich pulled the tickets from the box and started to bounce up and down in excitement. “I got my aunt’s car for the next week. We’ve got front row seats to Chris and Jerm’s show and then the whole squad is staying in Chloe’s apartment for the holidays.”

“Everyone?” Rich screeched. Jake was glad the building was pretty much cleared out for the break, or else he’d feel bad for waking everyone up. Well, causing Rich to wake everyone up.

“You really think we’d want to celebrate the holidays without you?” Jake asked, reaching down to take his hands.

Rich, for a moment, seemed at a loss for words, until, “I love you so fucking much Jake Dillinger.” He stood on the tips of his toes to peck Jake on the lips one more time.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, brushing his thumbs softly over Rich’s knuckles. “Now go get packed, bro, everyone’s waiting on us, let’s go!”

As they rushed to pack Rich’s bags for the trip, Jake couldn’t help but admire the guy he was so helplessly in love with. He was right, the cold, the negotiations with his aunt for car privileges, even the time they’d spent apart had all been worth it, because here, in this moment, he and Rich were together.

Of course, they had so much more to look forward to over the next week. Catching up with all of their old friends, watching Christine and Jeremy perform in the show they’d worked so hard on, and then there was the letter of transfer acceptance sitting in the bottom of Jake’s backpack. But for now, he simply savored the feeling of being by Rich’s side again. This time, he was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one actually turned out,,, really cute so I hope you liked it! let me know what you think in the comments, happy holidays ^.^ - mik
> 
> (as always, i'm @whyamiheere on tumblr!)


	3. Christine Guinea Pig-ula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: no prompt, but this was written for/inspired by my friend bun and his wonderful art which you can see here https://whyamiheere.tumblr.com/post/169179500495/happy-new-year-as-my-first-post-of-2018-heres-a !  
> ships: none!
> 
> aka the one in which Christine pet-sits a guinea pig who looks a little too familiar...

Maybe agreeing to last minute pet-sit hadn’t been the best idea, but Christine was a goner the second the little boy from next door stepped on her front porch. Sure, she had tried to say no, but the guinea pig’s tiny black eyes caught her own as she peered into the cage and her heart instantly melted. It was all she could do not to snatch the thing from his hands when she bent down to get a better look and was hit with a realization. “Hello there! You look like my friend!” she giggled.

It was only after she had been walked through the creature’s daily care regimen for the entire week (little Daisy was apparently quite the diva, needing a different snack or treatment every other hour) and the boy had said his tearful goodbyes and driven away that Christine remembered: she still had school. She had made a promise, though, and given no other options this was how she ended up shuffling hesitantly through the hallway of Middleborough, avoiding crowds or anything that could jostle her backpack.

As she tiptoed past one of the bathrooms, she spotted a flash of a red hoodie and took off after it. Michael had to see this. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him around to face her. Michael held up one finger, the other hand pressed to the side of his headphones as he swayed his head back and forth to whatever they were playing. Christine stood there pulling on his sleeve and bouncing impatiently. “Michael…” she groaned.

Finally, he pulled his headphones down around his neck. “What’s up Chrissy?” he asked, pulling his hood down.

Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for a spot she could take him where they, more specifically she, wouldn’t get caught. She settled on the empty drama classroom down the hall and wordlessly dragged Michael over, keeping a tight grip on his sleeve. Mr. Reyes wouldn’t be in for a little bit. Christine gently set her bag down on one of the desks and unzipped the largest compartment. “Micha, look!” she beamed.

He stepped over warily and peeked in the bag. His eyes instantly widened in shock. “Holy shit!” he glanced up at her, amusement written brightly across his face. Christine giggled with delight at her friend’s reaction. “Wait a minute,” he paused, “that kinda looks like-”

“I know!” she interrupted. She pulled the guinea pig out of her bag, inciting an anxious squeak from the critter.

Michael practically choked from laughing so hard. “Sounds like him too!” She snickered and nodded along in agreement.

“I’m pet-sitting for the neighbor and may or may not have forgotten that school was a thing,” Christine explained, passing Daisy into Michael’s grabby hands so he could get a better look.

“Seriously, a spitting image,” he mused, pulling the creature in close and inspecting every inch of her face. “She’s even got that one freckle- err, spot, that’s weirdly off to the side.”

Christine snatched her back to investigate, “Oh my god, she totally does!” Their analysis was cut short by the morning bell ringing. “Looks like we gotta go, little friend,” she sighed, placing Daisy carefully back in her bag.

Michael was already halfway out the door before calling back, “See you later Christine!” She gave him a little wave and slowly picked her backpack up again.

She made it into her English class with seconds to spare, shooting Jeremy a quick smile as she slid into her seat next to him. He whispered a greeting as the teacher began her lecture on, well, whatever they were learning that day. Christine wasn’t paying much attention, instead her focus was trained on setting her things down as carefully as possible so Daisy wouldn’t out her to the whole class.

The period was mainly uneventful, she all but forgot about her little secret tucked under the desk in the midst of passing notes back and forth with Jeremy. Until, that is, their teacher was interrupted by a series of panicked chirps from Christine’s bag in the last five minutes of class. She froze as all eyes turned to focus on her. The only thing she could think to say was, “Whoops, sorry!” before making a huge show of silencing her (already silenced) cellphone. 

Everyone but Jeremy was none the wiser, and the class moved on swiftly. As soon as they all turned back to face the teacher she frantically dug a bag of lettuce out of her pocket and slipped pieces into her backpack for Daisy to nibble on.

“Should I even ask?” Jeremy whispered, trying to get a peek inside the bag.

“She’s hungry.” Christine answered simply.

“Your… backpack?”

The bell rang and the class began to pack up for second period. “Guess you’ll have to see at lunch!” she teased, skipping off and leaving Jeremy to wallow in his confusion. Lunch could not come fast enough for Christine.

Thankfully, the next few hours passed without incident. She managed to sneak off to the bathroom between classes to care for the guinea pig without anyone finding out, and Daisy quickly learned to keep her mouth shut. Christine was almost trembling with excitement as she waited for her friends to arrive.

First came Jake, then Jenna and Chloe, followed by Brooke and Rich, and finally Michael and Jeremy. Once they were all seated she stood up and announced “I have the most important thing to show you. Of all time.” Michael shot her a sly glance across the table and poor Jeremy looked more concerned than usual.

Christine dug around in her bag for an unnecessary amount of time for dramatic effect, took a quick glance around to check for teachers, then cupped Daisy in her hands. The group crowded around as she slowly opened her hands, releasing the creature onto the table. They collectively gasped as she skittered out of Christine’s palm and hunched over in a furry lump on the table.

It was Rich who made the connection first, “Jeremy!” he exclaimed, grabbing the guinea pig and holding her up next to Jeremy’s face, providing the perfect mirror image. “She looks just like you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you to my good friend bun for inspiring me on this one, hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading, and happy new year! - mik
> 
> as always, catch me on tumblr @whyamiheere and while you're at it check out bun's tumblr @itsjustbun <3


	4. Under My Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: umbrella sharing (courtesy of my good friend Ethan!)  
> ship(s): spicy bis/richjer

Jeremy regretted his decision not to ride the bus home the second he looked out the front door of the school building. Of course it was today of all days that Michael had stayed after to make up a test, and now he had no choice but to slosh through the pouring rain to get home.  _ Just perfect, a perfect end to a perfect fucking day. _

He shook his head and clutched tight around the straps of his backpack, already dreading the feel of each individual puddle soaking through his converse and deep into his socks. He glanced out the door again, just in time to catch the faintest flash of lightning in the distance. Well, maybe it would be worth it to call his dad, or even just wait for Michael… He couldn’t take  _ that _ long could he?

“Yo, Tall-ass! You walking?”

Jeremy almost jumped out of his skin as a strong hand clapped him on the back, sending shockwaves of goosebumps down his spine. He whipped around.

“Rich, you know better than to sneak up on me like that.”

Rich flashed a mischievous grin up at Jeremy, “‘Course I do, but you always make that cute little face-” Jeremy scrunched his eyebrows together. “Oh  _ that’s _ the one. I can’t miss that face.”

He could already feel the blush rising in his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to fight it down.  _ Come on, you know he doesn’t mean it like that, stop reading into things.  _ This day was just going to keep getting better and better, wasn’t it?

Rich didn’t seem to notice his internal crisis, and continued to babble on in front of him. “Anyway, I really was curious if you were walking home. I know it’s pretty much the same way so I figured we could head that way together and- holy fuck, it really is raining out there.”

“I noticed,” Jeremy sighed. “But yeah, I’m walking.” He kicked at the ground, flinching at the sharp squeak of rubber against tile.

“So… should we get going?” Rich made a half-step towards the door, twirling a technicolor red umbrella around his wrist as he checked to see if Jeremy was following.

_ Okay. I can do this. No big deal. It’s just a walk home… In the rain… With Rich Goranski. _ He took a deep breath and tucked his hands in the pockets of his sweater as casually as he could. “Yeah let’s go.”

To say the rain was freezing would be an understatement. They hadn’t been outside for three seconds before Jeremy was trembling and regretting every single life decision he’d ever made. He felt Rich’s eyes boring into him, peering out from the safety of his umbrella to judge Jeremy and the way the rain made his mop of hair frizz up into oblivion.

“You’re not using an umbrella? Damn, I didn’t take you for such a badass.” Rich tossed a teasing poke into his side.

Jeremy groaned. “No, I’m just an idiot who never checks the weather.”

“I’ll say,” Rich snorted. Without warning, a wave of the icy water splashed over his feet from Rich’s direction, soaking the cuffs of his jeans in the most unpleasant way. Rich’s laughter picked up, growing louder than even the rain. “If you were smarter, you could’ve blocked that. You know, with an umbrella.”

If nothing else, the flame of annoyance that kicked up in Jeremy’s stomach at the sight of Rich’s playful grin was a comforting bit of warmth against the chill of the weather. Still, he laughed in spite of himself and shook his hair in Rich’s direction, showering him with droplets in retaliation.

“Okay! Okay! You win!” Rich could hardly speak through the giggles as Jeremy lunged for the umbrella, smothering Rich with his sopping wet clothes in the process.

When the movement and laughter finally stopped, Jeremy could barely breath. All his energy was focused on the way Rich’s fingers were casually wrapped around his on the umbrella handle. He couldn’t tell if it was just the reflection of the fabric, or if Rich was blushing just as hard as he was. “You know, there were easier ways to ask if you could share my umbrella.”

Jeremy jerked his hands away to rub at the growing heat in his face. This was too much for him, he should’ve just left right after class so this never could’ve happened. He was going to blow his cover and Rich would stop being his friend and he didn’t even  _ know _ what would happen with the rest of their friends and… He felt the umbrella clip the back of his head as Rich continued walking. “Shit, sorry.”

He brushed it off and stumbled forward to keep pace with Rich. Deep down, he could feel his fight or flight instincts (or if he was being honest, his  _ flight _ instinct) telling him to bolt, but the repercussions of having to explain himself later kept him grounded.

The further they walked, the more Jeremy noticed the way electricity seemed to crackle in his fingertips when he was this close to Rich. He couldn’t quite tell if this was new or not, he’d never dared get this close before. If there was anything that could distract him from exploring the feeling any more, it was the way his neck was beginning to ache from the way he had to hunch over to fit in the space. The umbrella fell comfortably above Rich’s head, but this meant it ended about where Jeremy’s eyebrows were, standing up.

Rich holding the umbrella also presented another problem: the tension in the air functioned almost like a magnetic pole, pushing him away from Rich to relieve the pressure. Unfortunately, this meant his right shoulder was fully sticking out from the cover of the umbrella, leaving most of his upper arm entirely drenched.

Jeremy was entirely uncertain how to address either of these issues. The longer they walked without a word, the less he wanted to break the silence just to complain. With a sigh, he crumpled further into himself, accepting that he’d just have to endure it.

The sight of his street was bittersweet, to say the least. Of course he was relieved to be able to warm up and overanalyze Rich’s signals in the comfort of his own home, but he couldn’t help but feel this was an opportunity wasted. Not that he’d really do anything with it, even if he was sure that Rich could…  _ No, he doesn’t. Stop that. _

He almost wanted to cry as they stepped up to the last crosswalk before reaching his house. That was it, he’d just had god knows how much time alone with Rich, and didn’t even speak to him after leaving the school. The reminder that this was exactly why their relationship would never progress left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He couldn’t bring himself to look over at Rich as one last car flew down the street and over the crosswalk. A gasp just barely managed to escape his throat before what felt like a tidal wave crashed over the two of them as it roared over their path. The angle hit just right so that only the tiniest bit of the splash was caught by the umbrella, and once again Jeremy found himself thoroughly soaked.

“Well,” Rich shuddered, a shell-shocked expression plastered on his face.

“Well,” Jeremy giggled back.

Rich let out a defeated sigh and swung the umbrella down from over their heads, letting the rain drip down relentlessly on both of their heads. “I guess you were right not to bring one after all,” he laughed, and ran a hand through his waterlogged hair, slicking it back in a way that made Jeremy’s heart flutter in all the wrong ways.

He was shaken out of his daze at the sound of Rich’s voice, a bit farther away than it had been a moment ago. 

“Yo, Tall-ass! Tag!”

He looked up just in time to be hit in the face with a spray of water from Rich’s hands. Immediately, he felt his heart picking up again as he shook the water from his eyes. It was a bit harder to see through the downpour, but Rich’s smile shined bright, despite the shitty weather. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jeremy was running after him, infectious laughter bubbling in his chest. He bent down as he ran to cup some water from the runoff in the street, intent on slinging it right back at Rich. He only lost track of where he was running for the moment it took, but there was no way to stop the impact.

There were a few things he noticed as he tumbled headfirst into Rich - he wasn’t ready for how soft he felt. A year ago, all he knew from Rich was the way knuckles, elbows, or anything sharp found their way into the weakest points on his body, and left him bruised for days. Since everything changed, he’d more or less avoided getting too close - first to avoid bothering him out of fear of triggering the thoughts that made him hurt Jeremy in the first place, then, more recently, to keep his secret safe. Through all the reasons, he’d never experienced how soft Rich could be… or how warm. It didn’t make sense for Rich to feel so warm against him through layers and layers of drenched fabric, but he did. The last thing that stuck out was the way he heard the air fly from Rich’s lungs as he hit the ground.

Jeremy panicked for a second.  _ I hurt him. I didn’t even mean to but I hurt him and he’s never going to speak to me again and everything will go back to the way it was and I’ll lose everything and- _ And then Rich started to laugh, shaking gently beneath him.

Jeremy finally managed to look Rich in the eye.

“You’re… okay?”

Rich only held his gaze, keeping him captive in the way light seemed to fill his hazel eyes, down to the tiny creases in the outer corners. Jeremy froze as he felt a hand trail up his back, his neck, and finally landed on the back of his head.

With a gentle pressure Jeremy would never expect from Rich, he pulled his head in close until the clouds of their breath mixed just between their mouths. In his eyes, there was a question; Jeremy knew the answer.

He let his eyelids drift shut as Rich lifted his face to Jeremy’s, and their lips met. He couldn’t tell if the kiss was slick from spit or the rainwater, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he was finally experiencing the warmth of Rich that he’d deprived himself of for so long.

The chill of the rain only set in when they parted. He shook his head for a second and blinked, just to make sure he was really seeing this right. After a pause, they both broke out into surprised and elated laughter.

As much as he wished they could just hold that moment forever, Jeremy was really starting to get cold. He pushed himself begrudgingly to his feet and leaned down to offer his hand to Rich.

“So… My house is right there. You want to come in and dry off?”

“Yeah. Let’s go, Tall-ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!
> 
> okay in all seriousness I can't believe it's been almost an entire fucking year since I've added to this fic... I have no excuses (except maybe that Be Less Single was finally released, but that was like 4 months ago so I STILL have no excuse). anyway, I hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


End file.
